To Save a Lost Soul
by Lydia of Avalon
Summary: This is a one shot epic poem, err, maybe not one shot. But this is told from Duo’s POV while he falls in to an unbearable depression. Warning: this is a 1x2 fic so if you dun like then dun read! *COMPLEAT!*SN/ if you liked this you'll like my other fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, first chapter! This s a one shot epic poem, err, maybe not one shot. But hey!  
  
Anyways, this is told from Duo's POV. Warning: this is a 1x2 epic poem, so if you dun  
  
like then dun read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To save a Lost Soul.  
  
When the door to my cell closes,  
  
And the light has dwindled to nothing.  
  
So shall my heart do the same.  
  
Forced into conviction,  
  
I have been trialed,  
  
For a crime I have yet to do.  
  
There were no witnesses,  
  
To her death but me  
  
That held her though her last breath.  
  
They never truly knew me,  
  
They never did try to look past my great act.  
  
Except for her, my dear princess of Sanqu.  
  
She tried so hard,  
  
To see past my mask and become a friend,  
  
My mask of joy and cheerfulness.  
  
So heart felt in her ways,  
  
She unlocked me secrets,  
  
One by one,  
  
And became a sister so closes to my heart.  
  
Sitting now in this dank, forsaken cell,  
  
My heart has hardened, turned dull by rejection and scorn.  
  
No one needs me now,  
  
No longer is the need to fight,  
  
Or to stay and to work.  
  
Sentenced to a life of confinement,  
  
Pain and self-loathing I have paired,  
  
Then when suffering has come to stay,  
  
Perhaps then I will have the courage to bring my blade down.  
  
Nothing will stop me now.  
  
Gone is the day I have tried.  
  
Gone is the day I have tried so hard to live,  
  
But today is the day the soul has died.  
  
No longer feeling,  
  
All is cold and numb.  
  
TBC...  
  
Kay the first chapter out! If ya want more then review and tell me! I just love getting  
  
reviews!  
  
-Loa 


	2. Chapter 2

Well you've asked for it! Here's the next chapter. Oh and before I forget, I don't own Gundam Wing, so it won't do you any good to sue me. I don't earn anything from these fic's except for reviews. So review or I'll stop putting up new chapters till I get some.  
  
- LOA  
  
######################################################  
  
The one that had called them selves friends,  
  
Came months later,  
  
Claiming the fact of the true murderer had been caught,  
  
Now claiming that the now take me home.  
  
They came asking, if I was glad to come home.  
  
But I lay there cold, and lifeless.  
  
Like the day my soul had departed from this worthless body.  
  
Tied down to the bed,  
  
I lay there, unfeeling, and unmoving.  
  
Sheets splashed with blood,  
  
Was the proof of my suffering,  
  
And of self-loathing.  
  
But had I cared?  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
One thought I was dead,  
  
Fell to me side to mourn.  
  
But I truly did not blame him,  
  
For my eyes were closed,  
  
Seemingly dead.  
  
I opened my eyes to see them,  
  
To see if I would react,  
  
To see if I could feel again.  
  
But no, I just gazed upon them,  
  
Unmoving, and unfeeling.  
  
I gazed upon them,  
  
With eyes so dead,  
  
You could hear the shivers,  
  
That went coursing thought their bodies,  
  
Like the coasters at some park.  
  
Then the little one,  
  
With a heart of space,  
  
He felt my pain, and saw it though my eyes  
  
Even though I could not.  
  
Came to my side,  
  
As if to calm my troubled 'soul'.  
  
Though I did not want his pity,  
  
So I spoke in a hoarse voice, not used in month's time.  
  
"I pray thee, just shoot me."  
  
Shocked as they were they asked me why.  
  
Telling me not to,  
  
That they can find me help.  
  
But my soul had been torn to so many pieces,  
  
I did not respond, but remained motionless,  
  
Wishing I had the courage,  
  
To slice the blade down with force upon my wrists.  
  
###################################################################  
  
Well I'm working on the next one, so dun fuss, but in the mean time REVIW!  
  
-LOA 


	3. Chapter 3

Kay next chapter up. -LOA  
  
##########################################################  
  
They took me back to what they called home.  
  
Seen the damage that decorated my body.  
  
The damage of self-loathing,  
  
That had earned my restrains in that blasted cell.  
  
I'm tired of acting,  
  
Of playing this jokers role.  
  
But they've looked past my act,  
  
Just because I've stopped trying,  
  
Just because I gave up acting,  
  
And finally let the darkness claim me.  
  
I awoke one morn',  
  
To find the strongest of us all,  
  
Asleep at my beside,  
  
Looking tired,  
  
With eyes so puffy,  
  
Laced with a hint of red.  
  
Had he been crying?  
  
But that can not be!  
  
Has the inhuman child started to live?  
  
When I!  
  
When I, of all people, have stopped?!  
  
Then why had this fazed me?  
  
To see the great and mighty,  
  
Now asleep, overcome that by human needs,  
  
And sorrows faze me?  
  
My reckless mind puzzled away,  
  
While my face showed no emotions.  
  
A familiar itch came over me,  
  
To cut, and reopen old scars.  
  
I made my way to the bath room,  
  
Just across the room.  
  
Intent on finding a razor that would suit my purpose.  
  
Finding one, I quickly unwrapped my arm,  
  
Unaware that in my quest for one,  
  
I had roused the resting,  
  
And alerted him to my search.  
  
When I had placed the blade to my arm,  
  
A hand caught mine.  
  
I closed my eyes knowing fully well,  
  
That trying this,  
  
Was truly a fruitless attempt.  
  
TBC..  
  
#################################################  
  
Next chapter coming! Remember to review! -LOA 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next Chapter! The disclaimer is back in one of the chapters.  
  
-LOA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I miss the stars,  
  
So understanding,  
  
Was always there to listen,  
  
But when sitting in that blasted cell,  
  
There were no stars,  
  
Planets, or moon,  
  
Just darkness that met me every day.  
  
In that cell, I lost all time,  
  
But now laying in this room,  
  
So brightly colored,  
  
So full of life.  
  
I hate it here.  
  
Ironic is it not?  
  
That I now wish for that hell,  
  
I grew so accustomed to?  
  
He took the blade away from me,  
  
Then gently picked me up,  
  
Took me back to that bright and lively room,  
  
And placed me on the bed.  
  
A gentle hand came up,  
  
And caressed my face.  
  
Slowly the question "why"  
  
Drifted over to my ears.  
  
It was such a small question,  
  
That would have an easy answer.  
  
But for me,  
  
That simple little question,  
  
Rang over and over in my mind,  
  
Like a bell that never ceased to stop.  
  
Though my features remained the same.  
  
"Why blame me, when she died?  
  
Though I suppose you are right.  
  
I should not have let her get so close,  
  
I should not have let her get to know me.  
  
But because of my blunder,  
  
She now is dead."  
  
His face fell at my response,  
  
So stood to leave.  
  
Informing me that the smallest of us all,  
  
Will be up before long with some food.  
  
True to his word,  
  
The youngest one was there.  
  
In his hands a plate laden with food.  
  
Though it had mattered not how much you give to me,  
  
I hardly eat much anyway.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well there it is, next one coming soon! R&R  
  
-LOA 


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter out, tough it may seem like there is no end to his suffering. I promise he will have happiness in the end so please bear with me.  
  
-LOA  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
With in a months time,  
  
My health had been restored,  
  
But I had to wonder,  
  
Had my soul returned to me?  
  
I truly don't know anymore.  
  
My mind in on the edge of sanity.  
  
Steady now though waves of nauseating ness,  
  
I made my way though the hall.  
  
Stepping closer to the kitchen now,  
  
I heard voices,  
  
Some in agreement,  
  
And the smallest in a rant.  
  
"Just look at him!  
  
Just look at what we've done!  
  
He no longer smiles,  
  
He's no longer joyful!  
  
How could we have done this?!  
  
How could we not bothered to look past his act,  
  
To see his dying soul?"  
  
I stood there,  
  
Unfeeling, and untouched.  
  
But I should have been angered,  
  
I should have been furious!  
  
But all I did was stand there,  
  
Lost in my own thoughts.  
  
Do I really look so dead?  
  
Or was it that I've played this role for so long,  
  
That I don't know how to express any more?  
  
That or my soul has truly left me.  
  
When the little one had finished his rant,  
  
He came around the corner,  
  
Intent on having me eat.  
  
But as he came round the corner,  
  
He met me face to face.  
  
Still running on that high of his speech,  
  
He wanted answers,  
  
And he wanted them now. "Why did you not tell us?  
  
Why did you not seek one of us out, in your time of need?"  
  
But now for a strange reason,  
  
I was angered by his words.  
  
Though my appearance seemed dead.  
  
I started to speak,  
  
About nothing really,  
  
But was the most I've said in months.  
  
"Just what is it to you?  
  
That I've been like this?  
  
Would you have cared?  
  
If I had died in that cell,  
  
Or that hole that I had hidden in?  
  
Of course not!  
  
Who would care about a dirtied street rat?"  
  
After having said that I don't know why,  
  
But I started to babble,  
  
About nothing,  
  
So not even knowing,  
  
I had spoken about the pain,  
  
The suffering,  
  
And the plagues,  
  
That stalked me though life.  
  
Then seeing their shocked faces,  
  
I stopped,  
  
Not knowing what to do,  
  
I just stood there waiting,  
  
For lord knows what.  
  
But now they know,  
  
Now they realize,  
  
That my code name for war,  
  
Was more than that it is.  
  
Now they know,  
  
Why I call my self,  
  
A thing of evil,  
  
A thing of darkness,  
  
The God of Death.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well another chapter done and gone, I think the next chapter starts to lighten up some. I also think that there will be at least 2 more chapters in this epic thingy.. well remember to R&R!  
  
-LOA 


	6. Chapter 6

Well due to demand, I have post another chapter out just for you peeps. But to tell the truth, I dun really mind. Cuz' I just about have the whole thing typed up and done, I'm just waiting for you peeps to review. So remember if you review more then I give ya more, same goes for any of my other stories.  
  
-LOA  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Upon that realization,  
  
They took me to see a shrink,  
  
To supposedly to relive my troubled past,  
  
But when will they see?  
  
Or is it that they see the shattered pieces?  
  
Do they think?  
  
That they can piece my soul together?  
  
I had came back one day,  
  
Tired and drained,  
  
For reasons unknown.  
  
But the greatest of us all.  
  
Came asking to talk.  
  
Requesting a walk through the garden.  
  
So we went to the garden,  
  
Away from listing ears,  
  
And prying eyes.  
  
Perhaps he would make due,  
  
The threat of death,  
  
Promised not too long ago.  
  
He so stopped walking,  
  
Turning, he took me by surprise,  
  
Folding me gently in his embrace.  
  
Telling me over and over,  
  
A word that pieced my soul and heart together once more.  
  
"Aishutu, Duo,  
  
Aishutu.  
  
I'm truly sorry I've hurt you.  
  
I'm truly sorry I've blamed you.  
  
I don't care for what I have to do,  
  
To get you back,  
  
But I'd give my life,  
  
Just to see you smile again.  
  
Aishutu, Duo"  
  
I just stood there,  
  
Thought abound in my head.  
  
How could someone as great like him,  
  
Love me?  
  
Me who was just a dirtied street rat?  
  
Me, who killed,  
  
And called myself Death?  
  
The best of us all,  
  
Held me at arms length away from him.  
  
And wiped the moisture from my face.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
He was just so tender,  
  
And loving in his touch,  
  
As he gently wiped my tears away.  
  
But I could not,  
  
A part of me could just not accept it,  
  
A part of me, who did not want him to die,  
  
Because of me.  
  
Just as my Princess had,  
  
I could not let it happen again.  
  
But then he did the unexpected again,  
  
For the second time that day,  
  
He brought me close to him again,  
  
All the while whispering in my ear.  
  
"You're afraid aren't you?  
  
You're afraid that I might die,  
  
Like the others that had loved you in the past.  
  
But don't you see?  
  
I've loved you from the first day,  
  
From the first moment I laid eyes upon you.  
  
And that is quite a long time I've loved you,  
  
But I'm not dead am I?  
  
I'm still alive and well."  
  
TBC...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well there you have it.. I think there might be at least one more chapter then it would be all done, for this epic poem sorta thing. And if you like this then try my other GW fic called Another Life. And remember to review, Cuz' like I said the more you review the more you get. Well hopefully I'll see you in some of my other stories. Here's a summery for Another Life if any of you are interested..  
  
The G-boys are given an new mission to help a new fellow pilot. But why does the Gundam 06 look so human? Just who is this ghost that keeps watch over pilot 06? What is this strange girl form another dimension have to do with them? Read and find out!  
  
Well there it is, catch ya later!  
  
-LOA 


	7. Chapter 7

WELLLL, I was gona wait a bit longer to give this chapter to ya.. Seeing as that I got NO reviews for chapter 6... But I hope that I get lots of reviews for this last chapter, and then maybe you guys will visit and read my other GW story. Well enjoy!  
  
-LOA  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I was shaking,  
  
Unable to control my own body.  
  
I hung to every word he said,  
  
Finding it quite hard to believe.  
  
But then my mind strayed,  
  
To the time of her death,  
  
To how they all accused me,  
  
How they all blamed me.  
  
However he seemed to feel,  
  
What went through my head,  
  
Spoke again so close to my ear.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking,  
  
How I could have been in love with you,  
  
From the very first day,  
  
But I don't know,  
  
When I saw you covered with her blood,  
  
I felt overwhelmed,  
  
I could not believe that you could have done that.  
  
So I blamed you,  
  
And I'm so sorry I did."  
  
I could feel his tears,  
  
Starting to wet my shirt,  
  
Just then the last wall around my battered heart,  
  
Just seemed to crumble away.  
  
He followed me as I fell to my knees,  
  
Drowning in pent up emotions,  
  
That had been denied of its release time and time again.  
  
I cried so hard,  
  
Held within his arms,  
  
He spoke softly, in a comforting tone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
And "Why are you crying?"  
  
He looked in my eyes,  
  
Eyes so open,  
  
Like clear windows to his soul.  
  
I could not say a thing.  
  
So choked up on everything,  
  
I could feel every wall,  
  
Around my heart,  
  
Crumble in the wake of his gentle voice.  
  
So soothing and calm,  
  
As my world crashed to pieces all around me.  
  
Gently rocking me in his arms,  
  
I fell asleep in a down pour of tears.  
  
I vaguely remembered,  
  
The feeling of being carried.  
  
Vaguely remembered,  
  
Being tucked into bed.  
  
In the morn' of the next day,  
  
I awoke to the feeling of fingers,  
  
Caressing my face oh so gently,  
  
A puff of warn air stirring in my hair.  
  
And arms oh so gently holding,  
  
Holding me close to a warmth,  
  
Of a person next to mine.  
  
Surprised to find the best of us all,  
  
Holding me,  
  
Watching me in my slumber.  
  
But what surprised me the most,  
  
Was the realization,  
  
That I've slept through the night,  
  
With out the horrors,  
  
Of the past,  
  
Of the future,  
  
Of those kill,  
  
That plagues me in my dreams.  
  
My eyes began to water, unknowingly.  
  
Body moving to its own accord,  
  
Wrapped my arms around his waist,  
  
And began to cry once more.  
  
But not for the cause of grief,  
  
Or pain,  
  
But rather because I was happy,  
  
Because I glad,  
  
Because I could feel once again.  
  
To realize that some one loves me,  
  
Form the time we first met,  
  
That he had cared.  
  
And he had shown me that my soul had not really died,  
  
But was locked up,  
  
In my own hellish prison.  
  
He gently kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Please don't cry anymore. Don't be sad anymore."  
  
He begged and kissed the top of my head yet again.  
  
I looked up and smiled at him through all the tears.  
  
A smile that came from the bottom,  
  
Of my now mending soul.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
It was simple,  
  
Yet complicated in its own ways.  
  
But he did not reply,  
  
However stayed silent in relative understanding.  
  
Then he told me once more,  
  
That I am his other half,  
  
His other heart,  
  
His other soul,  
  
Always, today and forever.  
  
Having said that,  
  
I gazed up into his eyes,  
  
Eyes like Prussian blue portals,  
  
To another whole world,  
  
With its attention and care,  
  
Set just for me.  
  
It was just so full of life now.  
  
Everything was there,  
  
But it was just waiting there,  
  
Waiting for me to say the same.  
  
And I did,  
  
I told him the same.  
  
Owari.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% WELL THAT IS THE END OF THIS FOLKS! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, And I really hope you guys give me tones of reviews. Naww I hope you do but you dun have to but it is encouraging for people to review. And as I said before I really hope you guys visit my other GW story called 'Another Life' and leave a review. Even though it's still pretty dark over there... So R&R!  
  
-LOA 


End file.
